team_hailfandomcom-20200213-history
Gena Mars
Born from the icy lands of Atlas, most of Gena's life is unknown. It is spoken about, however, that he was once a Dust miner who was the sole survivor of one of the many collapses that have occurred. After that tragic event, the man had been said to of traveled south, and found his way in the forming White Fang. Initially, he had agreed with the peaceful ways instigated, even being a proud supporter of his new cause. However, one too many police assaults against their people during peaceful protests broke his patience. The straw that broke the camel's back, was when a Mistrali police officer shot and killed one of his fellow protesters, in response, Gena used his leeway and charisma with his fellow Faunus to respond in violence for the action against the police. It was that same fateful night the man found his future adoptive daughter, Isa Fanchon, the very young girl worriedly was searching for her mother. Despite the riot dying down and Gena's help, the duo never did find her mother. The crocodile Faunus vowed to take care of her until she turns up. To this day, Isa's mother has not appeared, most probably affected by the riot that was instigated. Gena lives with this guilt daily. Gena is known for having colorful members under his leadership, all coming from various backgrounds, but ultimately having their loyalty. Apparently, he holds a great enough reputation and strength to be considered a possible candidate for High Leader in case the current one steps down or passes away. As a longtime member, reasonable, and charismatic individual, this comes to no surprise for anyone under his leadership. Gena himself however, sees no reason to sit on the throne, seeing the only true way to lead his people... is from the frontline. Which he intends to do until the day he dies. Notable Members Under Leadership Isa Fanchon, adoptive daughter and capable gunslinging assassin. Although not his second in command, Isa's words have quite a bit of sway with Gena. Moretti, mute and absolutely loyal, this horned lizard Faunus provides quick footwork for his Captain. He believes actions speak louder than words, as speeches are best left to his Captain. Glasgow, humans hurt him badly enough that they scarred his face and left him mentally scarred. However, he trusts in Gena completely. This bloodhound Faunus the foremost expert of survival within the Mistrali membership, fully utilizing his olfaction trait. Weapon: Ifrit Gena's personal weapon is known as Ifrit, a metallic mace, as cold as the lands he hails from. The head of the mace is hardened ball, with stubbed spikes protruding slightly from patterned sides. The neck of the mace is slightly coned, the shaft connecting the weapon to the handle. A red tub protrudes near the leather strapped handle that had a small pulling trigger near it, connecting into the neck of the mace. With a pull of the trigger, begins to glow red in heat. Continuing to do such, will cause the head to emit small flames. Fully allowing the trigger to continue this way, will have the head flow such passionate fire. This feature is fueled by fire Dust, evidently. Semblance: Gorgon's Gaze His hardened gaze will fossilize foes that have little willpower, making Grimm and cowards easy prey.